Blood and Chains
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Klavier is faced with the reality of having Kristoph taken away again. He acts. Implied Gavincest.


Klavier Gavin was feeling fine

Klavier Gavin was feeling fine. He did his best to slide in his socks around the kitchen. It was clear in his 24 year old body there was an 18-year-old soul. His life was perfect. He was young, hot and a rock star that moonlighted as a Prosecutor. Not to mention he shared a mansion, and a bed, with his gorgeous brother, Kristoph Gavin. Life was perfect.

He opened a beer and made his way to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He heard Krissi's car pull into the driveway. With his usual glee, he smiled. He heard the door open and close.

"Hey, _Bruder_!" Klavi called out. He suddenly felt two hands fall on his shoulders. He looked up to see Krissi's smiling face.

"Hi, Klavi." Kristoph said, leaning down to kiss Klavier's forehead. "How's my boyfriend?" Krissi asked, teasingly.

Klavier blushed. "I'm fine. How was work?"

Krissi sighed and shook his head as he sat down next to Klavier. "About as much fun as being a Public Defender can be."

Klavi smiled. "Just give it time, you'll be famous again in no time!"

Krissi gave a slight smile. He grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels, trying to find something amusing. He settled on the news.

Klavi rolled his eyes as he sipped his beer. "Could you be anymore boring?" He asked Krissi. Krissi shook his head about to shoot back a clever retort, when the face of Damon Gant appeared on screen. He was giving a press conference. Krissi turned the volume up. Gant was clearly a camera whore.

"I am personally investigating Kristoph Gavin. I believe he deserves to be thrown back in jail right now! Prosecutor Manfred von Karma and I are working together to make Justice is served."

Both Gavin's froze. Krissi began to fiddle with his cufflinks nervously. Klavier couldn't speak. Each was speechless for several minutes. Krissi managed to speak first.

"Klavi, I-I need to be alone. Why don't you go get us something to eat?" Krissi asked, staring at his hands.

Klavi was frozen. "But, I-"

Kristoph interrupted him. "Please?" He asked in an almost pleading tone.

Klavier nodded dumbly. "Ja, I'll do that."

Krissi wandered into the bedroom, like a ghost. Klavi grabbed the keys to his brother's Range Rover and moved to the driveway. "I can't lose him again…" He said in a whisper.

As Klavi drove down L.A.'s brightly lit boulevards, he talked to himself.

"I can't lose him, not again. Not again." Klavi remembered what it was like, watching his brother led away in chains. It ripped him in half. Klavier remembered the horrible nights when he cried himself to sleep. The mere fact that he couldn't touch his brother was enough to make him think of killing himself numerous times. "I lost him once." Klavi said, crying into the steering wheel. "I'm not going to lose him again."

Klavi tried to think of what to do. What could he do? He didn't have enough power as a Prosecutor to stop the investigation. Von Karma was like a monster, he couldn't be reasoned with. Gant wouldn't stop until he was dead.

Dead.

Klavi slammed on the brakes. Dead. His hands twitched. "If Herr Gant is dead…. I could keep my brother." Dead. Klavier started to hyperventilate. He was considering murder. Murder. Could he even do it? He parked the car on the side of the road and got out, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't kill a man. It's wrong. I'm a Prosecutor. It's wrong." Klavi paced back and forth before dropping to the ground, crying. His tears shook him. As he rubbed his eyes, he noticed his badge and wallet had fallen out of his jeans. He somberly picked up his wallet. As he did, a picture fell out. Klavi studied it.

It was him and Krissi. It was the day he arrived in America. Klavi was so young. So was Krissi. Klavier laughed at the memory. He barely spoke English. "Krissi taught me…." He trailed off. His hair was shorter, not yet a drill. "Krissi helped me get my hair like that…" Klavier again wandered aloud. The first English Klavier spoke to Kristoph was, "I love you".

Klavier Gavin stood up and let out a long, tortured scream. One of fear, of violence. As he carefully put the picture back in his wallet, his resolved strengthened. He wouldn't kill Gant, but he would threaten to.

As the luxury SUV careened to the Police Station, Klavi didn't even blink. He only spoke. "I don't care if he is a murderer. He's my brother. You can't have him." As he parked and slammed the door, he noticed his hands had stopped shaking. He caught a reflection of himself in window. "I'm the big brother now." He told himself as spun on his heels and made his way to Gant's office.

As he waited in the elevator he wandered about the security cameras. Good thing they turn them off at night to save on the power bill, Klavi thought to himself with a laugh. As the elevator doors opened, he heard the ghastly sounds of Gant's organ. It was musical murder. He cracked his knuckles before opening the door to the Chief monstrous office.

"Herr Gant!" Klavi shouted.

The large man pivoted from his bench with an arrogant sigh. "What do _you_ want?" Gant asked.

Klavi's left eye twitched. "I want you to leave my bruder alone."

Gant laughed. "Your _bruder_? Sorry, I don't speak idiot."

Klavier felt his rage start to rise. "It's German, you pile of shit."

Gant raised his eyebrows in mockery. "Someone is up past their bedtime. Why?"

Klavi tried to calm down. "Leave us alone. Krissi is sorry for what he did. When he did it, he… wasn't right." He was trying his best to channel his anger into toughness.

Damon Gant simply laughed in Klavi's face. "Does this little _boy _think he can get me to do something? You're dumber than you look."

Klavier tried to quell his anger. He felt like his English would fail him at any moment. "Leave him alone, or I'll…. I'll…"

"You'll do what? Go and cry to someone else?" Gant said, clapping.

"I'll see to it that you wind up in a ditch." Klavi fired back, clenching his fists.

Gant simply laughed and removed his glasses. "You know, I heard your brother cried a lot while he was in prison. Like a _little girl_."

Klavier began to shake. "You son of a…"

He lost it. He ran forward and tackled Gant at the knees. Despite his slim build, Klavier was quite strong. Surfing had its perks. Before Gant could move, Klavi was on top of him. Punching. Again and again, his right hand crashed against the disgusting face. Klavi was panting. He used his left hand. Blood began to splash and spatter on Klavi's face and clothes.

"HE'S MINE!" Klavier screamed between punches. He wasn't an attorney; he wasn't even human. He was an animal. Klavi's hands were red. He didn't care. He continued to pummel. He felt himself mentally slip. He began to laugh. "Not so tough in real fight, Ja?" Klavi felt cheekbone cave under his rings. It brought him untold joy. His punching slowed. He finished with a raging right cross to what was left of Gant's left cheek. The man laid lifeless.

Klavi slowly stood and looked down at Gant's crushed face. It was twisted and deformed. Klavi licked blood off his lips and laughed. "Looks better, Ja?" He added sadistically. He felt his point had been made. As he turned to leave he noticed a mirror in the corner. He wandered over the inspect himself. He was covered in splotches of blood. He licked his hand. He chuckled. He turned one more time, he wanted to spit on Damon Gant. As he kneeled down, he noticed Gant was trying to pull a knife from his suit pocket. Klavier grabbed Gant's arm and twisted. He heard a loud snap.

"You really need to learn when to quit." Klavi said as he removed his necklace and moved behind the beaten man. Klavier slowly placed the chain around Gant's neck. He sang while he did this. He held the police chief down with his left leg.

"I'm coming out of my cage… and I've been doing just fine….." As hard as he could, Klavier Gavin pulled the chain against the flesh of the middle neck. He felt warm blood rush over his hands. He threw his head back with a maniacal laugh. Slowly, Gant stopped kicking. Klavier's eyes widened. Was he?

Yes. Damon Gant was dead.

Klavi took to his feet. He licked a patch of blood from the necklace and smiled. "Well. I guess I'm a tough little boy." He said, spitting on the corpse.

Klavier left the office in disarray. As he moved down the emergency staircase to avoid detection, he gazed at his hands. They were covered in blood. His rings were dirty with torn flesh. He knew what he had done. But, surprisingly, hauntingly, he didn't care. Klavi let out a deep breath.

"I did nothing wrong. He was going to take Krissi away. Now he can't." Klavi repeated this to himself as he walked down the stairs and back to the parking lot. As Klavi slowly got in the car he thought of his brother. Krissi had done everything for him. Klavi flashed on the childhood memories and smiled. Countless times Krissi had been there for Klavi. Now, Klavier would be there for him.

Klavier grabbed a napkin from the center console, he looked into the rearview mirror as he wiped at his face. The blood of the most corrupt man in the city was on _his _face. He dabbed his fingers in it, pressing it between his callused digits.

As he sat, his mind drifted back to when he was a child. He remembered once he scrapped a knee, God it had hurt. He was unable to move, crying on the ground. Then someone had picked him up. Took him back home, cleaned and bandaged the knee. By the time Klavi had opened his eyes, he saw Krissi standing above him.

Krissi felt his hands start to shake again. He tried not to cry, he draped his arms over the steering wheel. He gave up not crying and wept into his blood-spattered sleeves. Not over his actions. Over Krissi.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Klavi screamed. "KRISTOPH GAVIN.. I LOVE YOU!"

His screaming spiraled into the nonsensical. He was just screaming because he could. After a few seconds, he ceased, turned the car on and raced to the Country Estate of Manfred von Karma. As he sped down the highway Klavier was slowly building all his joy, angry, rage, sorrow, and happiness into one agonized roar.

"KRISTOPH GAVIN!!" Klavier screamed, making full use of his voice box, "I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!!"

The Range Rover darted down the winding country back roads. Klavi couldn't help but think of what Krissi was going through. Krissi seemed like he was about to die as Klavi had left the house earlier. Krissi had been through so much. It wasn't fair. No one knew Kristoph like Klavier did. Hell, Krissi still kissed Klavi's forehead before he went to sleep every night. Something Krissi had been doing since they were toddlers.

Klavi felt a lump in his throat. That first night without his brother…. Klavi had cried the entire night. He couldn't sleep. Mercifully, Ema Skye dropped by and eventually eased the heartbroken young man to sleep. The mere thought of having to go through that again was unimaginable. Klavi punched the steering wheel in anger.

For seven years Klavi and Krissi had shared a bed. It didn't start out as sexual, it was more about being brothers. Klavi still had horrible nightmares about their parents fighting. He would wake up crying and Krissi would rock him back to sleep. Krissi once read him Dr. Seuss to get him to calm down. One night, after Krissi had lost a case, Klavi sang what he knew to be Krissi's favorite song, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Klavi remembered how Krissi had fallen asleep in his arms. Klavi stopped the car and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a small note. The day Kristoph had been sent to prison, he sent a small note to Klavi. The note said simply, "You're Going To Be Fine. I Love You, Kristoph."

"Krissi…" Klavi whispered. "I'm doing this for us… for you." Klavier started the SUV and weaved through the countryside until he arrived at the Gothic Mansion. He sighed in disgust.

"So. I'm at the Lion's Den." Klavier spat. Klavi parked in the driveway. He slowly opened the glove compartment and removed a pistol. He tucked it in his jacket. He swiftly left the car and made his way to the oak panel front doors. He rang the doorbell.

"What?" Crackled the voice. So shrill and arrogant it made Klavi's skin crawl.

"It's Klavier Gavin, Herr Karma. I have some information about my brother."

"All right." Said the voice.

The doors unlocked and Klavi entered quietly. He stood in the foyer, hands in his jean pockets. He caught the figure or Manfred von Karma moving down the stairs. Klavi hid a smile. The hateful Prosecutor was wearing his normal garish 1700's ensemble. That same stupid cravat, Klavier thought to himself.

"What is this information?" Manfred asked, treating Klavi like a 4 year old.

Klavier scoffed. "Can you turn the lights on? Please?" Klavi asked, faking respect.

Manfred grumbled. He flipped a switch. He recoiled in shock at what he saw.

Klavier Gavin, bathed in blood, head to toe, smiling like the Devil. "What's the matter? Something wrong?" Klavi asked with a cruel smile.

Manfred turned to run. Casually, Klavi pulled the pistol and fired once, striking Manfred in the back of the left knee. Manfred collapsed a few yards in front of Klavier. Klavi let out a laugh. Damn that felt good, Klavi thought to himself. He was amused that the great Manfred von Karma was felled so easily. He nonchalantly walked over the Manfred and squatted next to him.

"It's not polite to run out on company. You should know that." Klavi said as he dipped his fingers in the pool of blood that was forming. He cruelly teased the wounded man. "Do you even care about who you hurt?" Klavi asked, licking the barrel of his gun.

"W-What are you talking about…." Manfred winced in pain.

Klavi positioned his left foot over Manfred's open wound and pressed down. The cries of pain rang throughout the house and brought a laugh to Klavi's lips. "You really shouldn't play stupid with me, old man." Klavi's voice began to ice over. "Why are you doing this to my brother?"

Manfred grunted.

"That wasn't an answer." Klavi said coldly. "It would be smart to give me answer. Ja? Especially since I've got 14 bullets left." Klavi pointed the gun to Manfred's right knee, he pulled the hammer back. "Now, why are you doing this to the man I love?"

Manfred scowled. "Because he's nothing more than a waste of space."

Klavi chuckled. Then shot out Manfred's right knee. Manfred screamed again. Klavier laughed hysterically. "Oh, this is fun." Klavier said, admiring what was left of Manfred's legs. "Almost as fun as Herr Gant."

Manfred, through his cries of agony, managed to form words. "Damon… will get…you."

Klavier threw his head back with a laugh. "Oh, that's funny." He leaned close to Manfred's face, letting out a whisper. "Who's blood do you think I'm wearing?"

Manfred let out a pained scream. "…Why…"

Klavier giggled. "You know the answer. Do you think you're strong for trying to ruin my brother's life? DO YOU?!" Klavi's raw scream filled the house. "That's all you ever did. Hurt and ruin innocent people. Not anymore."

Manfred let out a twisted laugh. "You don't have the guts to shoot me again."

Klavi shrugged, "Maybe your right." Klavier stood and kicked Manfred once in the chest. "Come on, Herr Karma. Stand up." Klavi giggled again. "Oh, that's right….. Well then, lets finish this, shall we?"

Klavi grabbed Manfred by the shirt and pulled him across the foyer. He stopped at the front door. He positioned Manfred's head between the frame and one of the heavy oak doors.

Manfred began to beg. "Gavin, stop. Don't do this. Stop! Stop! I'll give you whatever you want!"

Klavi scoffed. "Whatever I want?" he took the door in his hand. He smiled. He slammed the door against Manfred's head. He slammed harder and harder, he began to scream. "I WANT MY BROTHER!!"

Klavi felt blood smack his face. He kept hitting. Not even looking. He thought only of his brother. This wasn't murder, this was a scared young man making sure he would never have to cry himself to sleep again. Klavi began to pant, trying to breath. He let out a sharp scream and slammed as hard as he could.

Klavier heard a dull crunch. He snapped from his homicidal mind frame. He looked down at the fractured head of Manfred von Karma. His breathing returned to normal. He felt… better. Those feelings of, well, evil were gone. He looked down at the corpse. He didn't even see it as a dead body. He saw it as the empty shell of a pathetic man who had tried to take his brother from him.

"I..I… killed him." Klavi said, almost chuckling. "I.. killed Herr Gant." Klavi wondered aloud, laughing. "I killed two people." Klavi began to laugh. He fell to his knees. "I'm a fucking murderer!" He slowly rose and made sure he hadn't left any evidence behind. He stepped over Manfred's savaged body. Klavi strutted to the car. He sat down gently with a sigh.

Klavi knew he would he done what he wanted. The men who wanted to take his brother away from him were gone. All it took was his fists, his necklace, two bullets and an oak door. As Klavi pulled out of the driveway, he smiled. "I did it, Krissi. I get to keep you."

As the Range Rover pulled into the driveway of the Gavin household, Krissi was busy pacing in his home office. The thought of returning to prison shook him to his core. The thought of having to leave Klavier again was even worse. He heard the faint sound of a car door closing. "Klavier." Kristoph blurted out. He ran down the stairs to see Klavi standing in the doorway, covered in blood. Smiling. In a flash, Kristoph Gavin went from Defense Attorney to older brother.

"Klavi!" Krissi cried as he raced down the stairs and grabbed Klavier by the shoulders. "Jesus, what happened? Are you hurt? Klavi?"

Klavi smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around his older brother. "I'm fine, Krissi. The blood….isn't mine."

Krissi, out of reflex, hugged back. "What happened to you? Tell me, are you hurt?"

Klavier dropped his head. He nodded into his brother's shoulder. "I stopped them." Klavi said, sounding almost childlike.

Krissi was still shocked. His brother was covered in blood. "S-Stopped who?"

Klavi remained frozen to his brother. "Those men were going to take you away from me. I stopped them." He answered as he hugged Krissi tighter.

Krissi's mind raced, but came to a crashing halt. "Those..men?" Krissi repeated aloud. He knew who Klavier was talking about. Damon Gant and Manfred von Karma. "Klavi….wha- ho… Why?"

Klavier felt himself tear up. He quickly started to weep. "Kris..si.."

Kristoph hugged harder. "Why?"

Klavier continued to cry. "The hugs, the kisses, the lullabies, the bedtime stories, the scrapped knees, the language. You. I did it for you, Krissi." Klavi felt his knees go limp. He slipped to the ground, taking Krissi with him.

Kristoph refused to let Klavier go. He sank slowly to his knees. He cradled his brother in his arms. "You killed them?" Krissi asked, knowing the answer.

Klavier nodded. "Ja. They were going to try to send you back to prison. I…..I couldn't lose you again. It hurt…" Klavier couldn't finish. All he could do was smile up at his older brother. "Krissi, I'm tired." Klavier whispered. "Krissi, I love you."

Krissi nodded. "I love you too, Klavi." He helped Klavier up and led him slowly to the couch. He gently sat the man down and positioned himself next to him. The hug was somewhat broken, but the two still held hands. Klavier rested his head on Krissi's shoulder. Krissi sighed and squeezed his brother's hand. He was still in shock. Kristoph assumed Klavi had fallen asleep. Krissi leaned his head back and gave a slight sigh.

"Why?" Kristoph Gavin asked quietly.

Klavier Gavin smiled. "Because. I'm a Gavin."


End file.
